Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dokkan Battle! Current Global events Global cards Quest_top_banner_519_1.png|link=Blazing Blue Fusion Quest_top_banner_520_1.png|link=Beautiful Rose-Colored Terror Extreme Z Battle Broly.jpg.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Super Warrior of Destruction Legendary Super Saiyan Broly DBS Future Trunks saga.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Future Trunks Saga EnglishRaditzBanner.png|link=The Low-Class Warrior: Raditz's Pride Quest top banner 306.png|link=Galactic Crisis Super Guy in the Galaxy Event vegeta story big.png|link=Vegeta the Indomitable Warrior Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event_speed_battle_big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Events_Dokkan_all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Thumb VB TUR TEQ.png|link=Strength Beyond Gods Super Saiyan God SS Vegito Thumb Rose TUR STR.png|link=Furious Punishment Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) Thumb FTrunks TUR STR .png|link=Unwavering Conviction Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) Thumb zamasu TUR INT.png|link=Utopia Realized Zamasu Thumb VB SSR TEQ.png|link=Blue Flash Super Saiyan God SS Vegito Thumb Rose SSR STR.png|link=Beautiful Domination Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) Thumb FTrunks SSR STR.png|link=Hour of Ordeal Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) Thumb Zamasu SSR INT.png|link=Terrifying Plan Zamasu Thumb FTrunks SR AGL.png|link=New Mission Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) Thumb Zamasu SR AGL.png|link=Immortal God Zamasu Thum 1003800 1-Z.png|link=Super Warrior of Destruction Legendary Super Saiyan Broly LR_BoujackJP.gif|link=Galaxy-Threatening Invasion Full Power Boujack (Galactic Warrior) Thumb_1012150.png|link=Incomparable Opponent Full Power Boujack Thumb_1012140.png|link=Resurrection from the Seal Boujack 1012350 thumb.png|link=Tide-Turning Power-Up Gokua 1012340 thumb.png|link=Sky-Splitting Sword Gokua Current Japanese events Japanese cards Extreme_Z_battle_Frieza_big.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Emperor's Devotion Frieza (Full Power) Event vegeta story big.png|link=Vegeta the Indomitable Warrior Event Bulma mr right big.png|link=Looking For Mr. Right! Event the tree of might big.png|link=The Tree of Might Event Metal cooler big.png|link=Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors Quest top banner 306.png|link=Galactic Crisis Super Guy in the Galaxy Event Battle of gods big.png|link=Battle of Gods Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! STR LR Beerus.gif|link=Harmonious Destruction Beerus & Whis LR_UR_Beerus.png|link=Dreaming of Conviction Beerus LR_SSR_Beerus.png|link=Awakening Destroyer Beerus URSTRVegeta&BulmaThum.png|link=Outburst of Emotions Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta & Bulma SSRSTRSS2VegetaThum.png|link=Determined to Fight Back Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta URINTBeerusThum.png|link=Wayward God Beerus SSRINTBeerusThum.png|link= God of Destruction's Ultimatum Beerus SSRAGLVegeta&BulmaThum.png|link=Furious Transformation Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta & Bulma SRAGLVegetaThum.png|link=Mixed Feelings Vegeta Thumb_PHY_WhisSSR.png|link=Flexible Ideals Whis Thum_1004250_1Card-Z.png|link=Emperor's Devotion Frieza (Full Power) Navigation ---- Main event in Japan Main event in Global News banner event 524 small n.png|link=Surpassing Even the Gods News banner event 540 small.png|link=Stand Against the Absolute Strongest April 10 2018 01:00:00 PDT The_20th_WT.png|link=World Tournament n°20 May 3, 2018 22:30:00 PST Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Campaign Let's Get To 800,000!!! Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Poll 82 Would you prefer the World Tournament Event to be 4 days long but with a daily winner reseting after 24 hours? Yes that way I only need to grind one dedicated day No I like the 4 day grinding sessions Yes but you can only win once over the 4 days No I wish it was longer Maybe I don’t have time for 4 days worth of grinding Maybe I would have a chance at a prize this way This would mean that 4 different people could get 1st place prizes over the 4 days Poll Results Vote for Wikia How often do you visit the wikia? Every day if I can Almost every day Roughly twice a week About once a week Every 2 weeks Every now and again when a new card or event arrives Monthly First time '''More Polls Category:Browse